


Protect the Grimm at All Costs

by OhanaHoku



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Canon Relationship, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Bromance Not Romance - Freeform, Brotp, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Not a De-aging Fic, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Monroe had no idea how he had come to adopt a baby Grimm, but apparently that was his life now.OrSome of the times Monroe helped Nick, one shots that may develop into plot.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raliena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raliena/gifts).



> So, normally I'd be posting a Hawaii Five-0 fic, but I've been a bit distracted as I recently discovered Grimm and have been binge watching it non-stop. Hence my need to write for my fellow Grimmsters. May bump the rating to Teen later. Just a note to my subscribers, I am still working on the next chapter for my main fic, shouldn't be much longer.

    Monroe had no idea how he had come to adopt a baby Grimm, but apparently that was his life now. The Grimm had charged into his life, quite literally he might add as Nick had tackled him through his doorway, though to be fair Monroe returned the favor through a window later that night.

 

    It had almost been unnerving, yet a great relief, that the Grimm hadn’t just chopped his head off when he first saw him. Monroe had thought about it, mulling it over in his head after the police left. It simply didn’t make sense.

 

    So when Monroe smelled Nick in his territory that night he’d taken a closer look when he shoved Nick up against his chimney. Nick’s eyes, darker than black, reflected the horror of the primal instinct of Monroe himself, they promised death and destruction. Unsettling as all that was though, something shined deeper in his eyes, something good and pure. Monroe broadened his gaze to the rest of Nick’s face and saw his fear, which Monroe could smell as sweat dotted his forehead, his terror pouring out of him in waves.

 

    He could see Nick’s doubt and confusion, could easily tell that Nick was new at this and likely thought he was going insane.   
  
    The observations took only a second and Monroe shifted back to his human form, offered Nick a beer, and an unlikely friendship somehow evolved as Monroe found himself helping the young Grimm adjust as he struggled with his new life.   
  
    Monroe would provide information, helping Nick figure things out and search through the trailer when neither knew what they were dealing with exactly.   
  
    He’d offer encouragement when Nick was down, aiding in picking him back up and dusting him off, making him stronger for the next fight.   
  
    He’d patch him up when those fights got him hurt and together they’d come up with excuses to explain the injury away to those at the precinct or to Juliette.

 

    Monroe quickly learned that he would give his life for Nick and the Grimm proved to be just as loyal, risking himself to save Monroe.

 

    It happened quickly, their unconventional friendship, a Grimm and a Blutbad was definitely one for the books. Neither could explain it, but Monroe knew one thing, he was going to protect his baby Grimm at all costs.


	2. Blutbaden Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal night of fixing clocks until Monroe caught the scent of blood. Nick's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this chapter to Fiachra, whose comment on the last chapter reminded and encouraged me to finish editing this chapter. Thank you, Fiachra! Sometimes I just need a little boost. ^_^ Also, ramped the rating up to Teens and Up for Canon-Typical Violence, jsyk. :) TWs: Blood, Injury, Flashbacks.

    About three weeks after their first meeting, Monroe was putting the finishing touches on a 1930’s cuckoo clock he’d been commissioned to restore. It was a beautiful piece, with deep ebony wood and intricately carved clock hands. He had a deep respect for the woman who’d sent it to him, most would have just sold it on eBay or given it to Goodwill after their grandmother left it to them in her will.

 

    Maybe he could ask for her phone number when he sent the clock back… But then she lived all the way on the East Coast and Monroe would rather not engage in a long-distance relationship, it would make coming out as a wesen that much harder when the time came.

 

    He carefully set the restored clock down and leaned back in his chair, slapping his hands down on his legs as he smiled at a job well done. Maybe he’d have some wine to celebrate, it was only eleven o’clock and being part wolf, a nocturnal creature,  Monroe was definitely the type you’d call a night owl.

 

    He stretched his arms over his head, restoring some lost circulation from sitting hunched over at his desk for hours. His motion stopped though, arms frozen in an odd pose.  _ Is that…? _

 

    He lowered his arms slowly and sniffed the air, the metallic scent of blood in the air making him woge as a primal instinct rose in his chest, accelerating his heartbeat as the wolf in his mind rose to the fore.  _ Hunt, kill,  _ **_feast_ ** _. _ Monroe shook himself out, shifting back in a brief moment of panic. He was not going to go down that path again. He was reformed, a Wieder Blutbad, he could control it.

 

    Despite the shift back the scent grew stronger. Closer. Monroe steeled himself as he got up, sniffing the air once more, short and strong. Eyes widening as he recognized the scent as not just blood, but  _ Nick’s _ blood. Other scents mingled with the coppery fragrance. Fear, heavy and permeating, like someone had barely escaped death and hadn’t had time to process the shock. Then underneath everything else the slightest hint of wolfsbane, not nearly enough.

 

    Taking quick steps Monroe reached for his door and pulled it open, looking down at a struggling Nick, more sitting on than climbing up the steps.

 

    Anger rather than bloodlust caused him to woge this time, the rush happening before he could control it. Nick’s lightless eyes widened in fear as he looked up at Monroe, already pale skin turning ashen.

 

    The young Grimm let out a startled and frightened sound, flinching back and losing his balance. Monroe immediately forced himself to shift back, reaching out to Nick before he could fall off the steps. “Hey, man, easy! Easy, it’s just me, Nick. Geez, what happened to you?”

 

    Abysmal eyes melted into haunted dusty blue orbs, wide and shifty as the Grimm struggled to focus on Monroe while simultaneously scanning the area like he was expecting an attack. Monroe took another whiff of the air when Nick didn’t say anything, but there were no foreign scents in the area. “Hey, we’re alone, Nick. No one’s out there, trust me. Come on, let’s get you inside before you bleed to death on my porch.”

 

    Nick’s eyes finally met his steadily, recognition filtering through his confusion. He swallowed thickly, nodding his head. “Y-Yeah, okay.” The Grimm grit his teeth as Monroe helped him to his feet, grunting in pain as he leaned on the Blutbad, feeling lightheaded. The Wesen took Nick’s weight easily, keeping it off his left leg that was bleeding freely. Nick trembled slightly against him as he brought him inside, a definite sign of shock. Monroe laid him out on the couch, getting a better look at him in the bright light of his lamps.

 

    His leg had deep slashes carved into it, a large chunk of skin missing that looked like it may have been the result of a bite. His regular jacket was gone, only a torn t-shirt covering a bruised torso. His arms had a few minor scratches and bruises as well, but the most infuriating of all were the shallow teeth marks traced over his carotid artery on the right side of his neck, not deep enough to bleed, though the intent had obviously been to tear his throat out.

 

    Everything about Nick’s injuries screamed Blutbaden.

 

_     Dark memories rose unbidden in Monroe’s thoughts, murky images of nights chasing defenseless prey, lunging and crippling their legs to immobilize them before pouncing on top of them and delivering a fatal bite to their neck. The sharp tang of blood in his mouth and the feeling of tearing flesh with his teeth as he devoured his prey with a satisfied howl. _

 

    His hands clenched the couch cushion, knuckles turning white as the wolf inside him snarled and fought against his control.

 

    He couldn’t let it out. He couldn’t lose his control. Not now. Not when Nick needed him.

 

    That was the thought that pulled him back, that kept his wolf at bay. Nick needed his help, Nick was bleeding and looking at him with terror and doubt vaguely hidden in his eyes.

 

    Nick didn’t need a Blutbad, he needed a friend.

 

    Monroe set a steadying hand on Nick’s shoulder. “I’m going to get a first aid kit, I’ll be right back.” He stood with a purpose, urgency defining his pace as he hurried to the kitchen to retrieve the kit from under the sink.

 

    Nick was in bad shape, shaken and in a lot of pain. He was clearly in shock so Monroe listed what steps he had to take to fix him up. Keep him warm, stop the bleeding, dress his wounds, and pray that Nick would be okay.

 

    He filled a basin with warm water and grabbed a couple of rags and a cup, carrying his newly gathered supplies into the living room where Nick laid, eyes nearly closed and chest heaving with rapid, shallow breaths.

 

    Monroe’s eyes widened, lurching forward to place the bowl on the coffee table, ignoring the way water splashed over the edge on to the wooden surface as he dropped the kit on the floor and reached forward to gently shake Nick. “Wake up, Nick. Don’t fall asleep on me, man.”

 

    The Grimm belatedly started, sluggishly opening his eyes once more and looking at Monroe with dull eyes. “M’nroe?” He slurred, blue-tinted lips trying to form words with little success as all he managed after that was an inquisitive sound of confusion.

 

    “Yeah, it’s me. Man, how’d you get into this mess?” He asked, grabbing the kit and opening it on the table. He glanced at Nick, noting the weak way he was trying to lift his head and answer him. “Hey, never mind, Nick. Just relax and try to stay awake, okay? You’re at my house, you’re safe here. Everything’s going to be okay.”  _ Provided you don’t die first. _

 

    Nick seemed to get the message as he laid his head back down and fought to keep his eyes open. Good. That was good. Monroe could work with a barely conscious Nick much better than he could a dead one.

 

    He lifted Nick’s leg as gently as possible, murmuring a mumbled apology to Nick as he whimpered softly and placing the towel under his leg. He filled the cup with water and looked at Nick. “This is going to hurt, man. A lot. I have to wash your wound out, so try to stay still.” He instructed, placing his right hand on Nick’s knee. If he had to he could easily hold the Grimm down. He took a deep breath and slowly poured the water over the deep wounds on his leg, hopefully washing out any dirt or foreign substances that could cause infection.

 

    Nick’s eyes flew open as he did this, his teeth clenching as he tried to sit up, failing as Monroe held him down with a firm grip and a stern warning. Pain called for alertness in the Grimm and he was now gripping the edge of the couch tightly, grunting in agony as Monroe carefully dabbed and wiped the bloody wound with a soaked washcloth.

 

    The Blutbad glanced at him for a moment as he grabbed the second washcloth and patted the wound dry. “Hold on, Nick. Almost there.” He assured him, ripping open a sterile package and taking out a large pad of gauze. He pressed it against the gash where it was deepest and took a roll of bandages, wrapping his leg tightly.

 

    Nick groaned, his rapid heartbeat stopping for a moment, Monroe’s advanced hearing catching the alarming lack of sound. His eyes snapped to Nick, worry and fear clear on his face. Nick’s heart picked up the pace again, Monroe determinedly looking away from Nick’s face as he tied the bandages tightly.

 

    Nick had fallen silent by then, his head lolling to the side as his eyes slid shut. Monroe panicked, barely able to hear Nick’s weak heartbeat as he reflexively grabbed Nick’s wrist to feel for his pulse. Nothing. He dug his fingers in harder, still nothing. Monroe’s fingers felt Nick’s neck, relief coursing through him when he felt the steady, though faint pulse of the carotid artery. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Nick was alive, unconscious but alive.

 

    Monroe just had to keep Nick warm and make sure he didn’t start bleeding again. He could do that.

 

    He placed a couple of pillows under Nick’s feet to keep them elevated and spread two quilts over him to keep him warm. He quickly washed the rest of the scratches and teeth marks before emptying the basin of its bloody water and filling a new bowl with clean, cool tap water.

 

    He settled on the edge of the couch and gently wiped a damp cloth across Nick’s cold and clammy skin, cleaning the traces of sweat away while Nick slept on, unaware.

 

_  Just what have you gotten yourself into now, Monroe? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Monroe, this may be harder than he thought! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know if anyone has any requests/ideas/comments/constructive criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. Can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon! This work is gifted to Raliena whose Grimm/Hawaii Five-0 crossover introduced me to this show. You should totally check her stories out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/282858


End file.
